Vanished
by BookReadingSwimmer
Summary: This is a story about a girl Kristina who is taken in hopes of trying to lure Daniel back. Will he fall for the trap or will he leave his girlfriend to die?


"I thought that he was coming tonight?" she walks over to Sophia. Kristina yells, "Where is he? You said he would be here! Now I'm here dateless and looking like a fool!" Kristina was so worried about tonight that she had spent hours trying to get her hair just right. Now it was all a waste. This boy wasn't coming and she knew it at the time she stepped in and she saw that he wasn't there.  
Sophia says "Well I don't know, but on the bright side there is a guy looking at you in the corner. Don't look now but he's really cute."  
Kristina says," So after the one day that we met, he said that he would go on a date with me and I knew that it couldn't really be true. I finally get a date and, guess what!" She looks around "He isn't here, so you know what I'm going outside to get some fresh air." She really needed fresh air if she didn't get some soon she might throw up and embarrass herself in front of her friends. She took a sip of her drink, set it down on the table and took a step toward the door.  
Sophia's hand darts out "Please just wait for another five minutes."  
Kristina says," No I won't wait another second because I know now that the guy that you described doesn't want anything to do with me after I met him!" She thought for a second about what this guy would look like tonight all dressed up. He was cute, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes with a strong build. She shook that thought out of her head, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the room and ran down the steps only to hear another set of feet following her. She whirled around and stopped short because she saw a boy about the same age as her.  
"So why are you leaving so early?" this strange guy asks. Kristina turns her head to the side. He continues "Because I was thinking that a pretty girl like you shouldn't be leaving alone at this time of night." Kristina rolls her eyes and thinks, why would she have to answer to a person like him, she turns around but turns back because she thinks this guy is harmless and says," I just wanted some peace and quiet from all of that horrible music." She steps down a step thinking that he would come closer, "But I see that I can't be alone for one minute, can I?"  
The guy steps down and reaches out his hand and Kristina hesitates a second, but before she can say anything he continues, "No you can't. By the way I'm David, nice to meet you." Kristina reaches out her hand and says, "Hi I'm Kristina, nice to meet you to. You do know that you could have started with that line, right?" Thinking that he would let her pass she stepped up a step only to find that he hadn't moved.  
David says, "Well when you put it like that I'd say that I'm not welcome here am I?"  
Kristina thinks for a way out of this and she says, "I would stay but I have to go home, I have a cross country meet in the morning tomorrow." She really did have a meet tomorrow but it was at six o'clock at night. She just wasn't sure that she could trust this guy. After all, she just met him and he looked a little suspicious.  
David reaches for her hand, "At least let me walk you home?" Kristina stares at him for a long time still not trusting him, but when she finds nothing wrong she says, "Ok fine I'll let you walk me a block from my house." She said that because even though she liked him a little she still doesn't want him to see where she lives. David sticks out his hand dramatically and says, "Lead the way."  
Kristina started walking down the steps when she thought about how she didn't even know this guy and she was letting him walk her home then she stopped and said, "Ok this is as close we can get to my house without you seeing it."  
She was getting nervous and couldn't think straight. David asked, "Why did you leave anyway?"  
Kristina stopped cold and said in a timid voice, "Leave where?" She knew what he was talking about, but she just didn't want to talk about it.  
David said, "You know what I'm talking about." While he said this he put his hand on her back.  
Kristina was getting nervous and couldn't take the questioning while she stood she looked down at the ground in fear that he would see that she was nervous in her eyes she said, "I think you should go now." She really hoped that he would, she couldn't take it anymore.  
Kristina thinks that she could out run David because she was a champion runner, but as she prepared to run she felt a cold metal barrel pressed against her back. She swallowed thickly, Kristina knew what that was it was a gun and fully loaded too. She know this from when she used to go into the woods with her grandfather and her uncles and shoot pop cans, but she was never that good. A voice in here ear interrupted her thoughts.  
"Scream and you will never see the light of day again, but if you move to that ally," he pointed to the one on the right, "I will try to make your stay less painful than intended, so what do you say?" said David.  
Kristina mustered up all of the courage that she had left and said with a shaky voice, "What do you want from me because I haven't done anything wrong." She was almost positive that she hadn't done anything wrong except of course leave the party with a lunatic. She almost screamed when he pushed the barrel of the gun into her back.  
David then said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out and you better do what we say." He said that with that most overpowering voice that made her cringe. So she obeyed and started moving toward to ally and the right always checking over shoulders. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of metal and as she tried to turn away, her efforts were wasted because she felt a small pain is her arm and felt the pressure of the gun pull away.  
She screamed but her words only came out as a whisper, "Help!" She knew that here efforts were lost as she fell down. The last she remembers was the ground stopping inches from her face and then nothing.


End file.
